


【TinCan】谢谢惠顾

by JIAO1216585783



Category: tincan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAO1216585783/pseuds/JIAO1216585783





	【TinCan】谢谢惠顾

01

拒绝了同剧组演员的邀请，Can告别了经纪人后将车钥匙在空中一抛，灵敏地将在空中转体了好几周的车钥匙接住，哼着小曲儿开了车锁。

安全带系好调整了座椅靠背，插入车钥匙启动了车子，Can将方向盘往左边一打离合一松，车子驶离停车场。

Can的目的地很明确，他要前往他的金主家里，上一周他刚答应做一只金丝雀。

虽然没有做金丝雀的经验，但是Can也知道，不会有任何一只金丝雀能获得主人家门的钥匙，并且还可以随意走动。这个认知让Can这一周以来心情都达到最高值，此刻的Can娴熟地将方向盘往右打了半圈，继续前往他的目的地。

金主名字叫做Tin，是曼谷最大的房地产商。而Can是一名小明星，以演戏为主，偶尔也会上一些综艺和访谈杂志刷一下存在感。

Tin的秘书来找他时，Can是很惊讶的，不过短暂地惊讶之后Can换上笑容拿着宴会上的香槟，跟在对方身后。

虽然出道不算久，但耳濡目染，自然知道接下来会遇到什么事情。

果然，在短暂又客套的寒暄之后，Tin遣退了秘书，卡座内只留他们二人。

“你愿意做一只被我圈养的金丝雀吗？我可以给你你想要的一切。”这是Tin当时说的，单刀直入，说话时优雅的模样仿佛不是在询问对方是否愿意被包养，而是在询问对方是否要一起喝杯下午茶。

Can挑了挑眉毛，将一直拿在手中的香槟放下，从离对方隔了一人位的距离换到与对方只隔了不到半人位，Can贴近对方的上半身故意用着暗哑的嗓子回答：“当然愿意。”

于是他成为了一只被圈养的金丝雀，获得了一位就算是在“金主榜单”上，不管是财力还是才力亦或是颜值都是一等一的金主。当然，前提是要有这个榜单。

将车停进地下停车库，Can背上自己的双肩背包锁上车门，站定在电梯前Can对着电梯前反射出来自己的影子，理了理有点凌乱的头发。

等了好久的电梯，干等了半天没有反应，Can才发现自己没有按上键。匆忙按了上箭头，Can左右看了一下确定没有人看到自己刚才的蠢样才舒了口气。

Can蛮紧张，这是与金主大人的第一次正式会面。

虽然一周前就已经签订了协议，Tin也给了他钥匙，但是在Tin没有开口之前，Can没有主动联系过Tin，更不要提来Tin家。

“叮”电梯到达的声音响起，Can拉了拉双肩包的肩带，才将脚迈进去。

按了电梯楼层，Can又打理了下自己的头发，即使它已经非常整齐。

从电梯中出来，Can对着面前的房门做了好几次的心里建设，才从双肩包的侧边口袋掏出早就准备好的钥匙。将钥匙插进锁孔，向左边一转，没有彻底锁住的门打开。

在客厅沙发戴着眼镜对着电脑办公的Tin显然没有想到Can会这个时间来，抬手看了一下手腕的手表，19：03分。

“Hello，我来咯。”

从嗓子眼里嗯了一声，算是对Can地回应。回应完毕，Tin接着处理他的公务。

眼见被人冷落，Can倒是没有觉得不舒服，自顾自地将双肩包放在沙发边上，打量起了金主大人的家。

房子不算特别大，大概一百七十平方左右，四个房间一个客厅，还有崭新的连调料都没有被拆封过的厨房，以及在阳台快要枯死的绿植。

房屋色调是黑白色，冷淡得让人觉得下一秒就要抑郁。

打量完了金主大人的家，Tin还在跟电脑缠绵，敲击键盘的声音清脆又连续。

Can没有半点金丝雀的自觉，也不去讨好他的主人。等肚子饿得咕咕叫了这才走进厨房打算下厨。

打开冰箱看着只有鸡蛋和面包的冰箱，Can暗地里翻了个白眼。虽说他想到了冰箱里可能不会有什么东西，但是连包面条都没有就太过分了吧！

“嘿。”被突然出现的声音有点吓到，Tin暂停了手中的动作抬头看到眼前的Can，才像是突然想起家里不是只有他一个人。

“怎么了？”Tin托了托有些下滑的眼镜问道。

“你吃饭了吗？我有些饿了，但是冰箱里只有面包和鸡蛋，你要是没有吃饭的话要不要一起吃点？你要是不吃的话我就自己吃了哦。”饥饿时的Can语速会比平时快很多，Tin皱着眉头想了很久才算是明白Can刚说的是什么意思。

“我吃过了。”

点了点头，没有再看早已继续敲击键盘的Tin，Can打开冰箱将里面的面包拿出来啃食干净。

等Tin结束工作已经是晚上十点钟，Can早已经洗完澡穿着睡衣趴在床上玩游戏。

因为Tin没有安排Can住的房间，所以Can自作主张地直接住进了主卧。

‘主卧的床又大又软，并且金丝雀嘛，肯定是要照顾金主的嘛，睡在一起更方便照顾。‘这是Can的想法。

Tin揉着酸痛的脖子打开房门时，看到的就是只穿着一条四角内裤趴在床上的Can。

Can的臀部圆润饱满，似一颗熟透了浸满了汁液的桃子，不难想象，四角裤底下是怎样的好风景。Tin动作停顿了下接着脱下自己身上的家居服丢到Can的身上。

“嗷，是谁偷袭Can大人？”正是游戏的关键时刻，迎头而来的衣服完全遮住了视线，就算快速的将衣服拉下来形式也已经反转。

看着手中还带有温度的黑色上衣，Can只稍微想了一下就知道是谁的衣服，“干嘛啦？我都输了哎。”握着手中的上衣Can回头对Tin抱怨，着实没有一点金丝雀的自觉。

“只穿着底裤像什么样子？把上衣穿上。”

“那你现在不也是裸着上半身？再说了，马上要睡觉了，你见过睡觉的人全副武装的吗？”Can把Tin的上衣放在一边坐在床尾处，打量着赤裸着上身的Tin。

Tin一时有些语塞，觉得Can说的不对，但想一想又觉得有些道理，不由楞在原地。

Can看了看楞在原地不知要说些什么要做些什么的金主大人，抿着唇笑了笑，他喜欢Tin这难得的傻乎乎模样。

躺在床上翻滚了几圈，将被子裹在身上，Can只露出一双黑亮亮的眼睛，冲着Tin扬了扬头，“春宵一刻值千金，金主大人要不要来投个千金？”

饶是一直面瘫着脸的Tin，看着此刻明明是在邀请自己却莫名有些好笑的Can，一直僵硬的唇角也勾了起来。

“哎哎哎，你笑了哎！你笑起来好傻啊，好好笑。”被逗笑的人听到这句直接止住了笑意，再看到床上裹着被子偷着笑的Can，Tin只能无奈摇了摇头。

“改日再为你一掷千金吧，最近很忙。”等Tin走进了浴室，Can才反应过来，这是说定了要献身的事情，并且还解释了下最近都不会做那档子事的原因。

裹紧被子又在床上翻了翻身，Can的心情大好。

02

自从上次得了Tin的恩准，Can已经在Tin的家里住了快一个月，Tin并不是时常在家，作为曼谷最大的房地产商Tin要忙碌的事情很多。

Can入住进来的第一件事就是让经纪人带来了一堆的食物。经纪人对他被包养的事情并非一无所知，但也不是很清楚金主是谁。Can也不打算说，只让经纪人将食物放在地下车库自己再下去拿。

经纪人倒是很想拿出架子，但是对于说什么都是点点头，一转头就全部都不会兑现的Can，经纪人也是毫无办法。

Tin偶尔回来时会空着肚子，而Can戏份已经接近尾声，倒也比较悠闲，因而时常会在家。

知道Tin还饿着肚子时，Can就会系上围裙打开冰箱娴熟地为Tin做一顿美味的饭菜。

要抓住一个男人的心就要抓住他的胃!虽然忘了是从哪里看到的这句话，但Can一直将这句话奉为宝典。

而面对Can信心满满，并且面带期待端上来的饭菜，Tin往往会非常认真一口接着一口吃掉。

Can是否真的觉得自己做得饭菜很好吃他不知道，他只知道面对不是忘了放盐就是有些糊味的饭菜，只能在心里决定下次一定要吃了饭再回来。

晚上睡觉时Can依旧睡在Tin的大床上，Tin也没有赶过人，暖床本来就是金丝雀的职责呀。

今天是Can杀青的日子，因为不是主角并且整个剧组还需要拍摄一段时间，所以只是在片场拍了个合影吃了个蛋糕算是庆祝。

“真的不需要我送你回家吗？”面对经纪人再三地询问，Can还是摇了摇头。

忙碌了许多天，明天Tin会有一天久违的休息，而自己刚好杀青会有短暂的假期，Can决定今天晚上要用来干一些早就应该发生的事情。

即使没有被包养过，Can也知道真正的包养关系不是他和Tin这样的。像是一对恋人一样温馨，Tin从来没有要求他做什么也没有强迫过他，而他除了给Tin做做饭聊聊天也没有做过什么事情。

假期结束后要开展的一档王牌综艺，Can知道是Tin点名要自己上的，不然作为知名度还不是很大的小角色怎么会被人家看得上？

今天晚上，Can想履行一下作为金丝雀的职责。

晚上八点钟Tin打开房门看到的是黑漆漆的房间，想来是Can还没有回来，Tin也没有在意，换下皮鞋Tin顺手开了灯。

灯刚打开客厅沙发传来的铃铛声吸引了Tin的注意，Tin还没有走到沙发，一对灰色花纹的猫耳就从沙发后冒了出来。

立着的猫耳左右摇晃了下，随着摇晃铃铛声越来越响，“铃铃铃”悦耳的声音充斥着原本寂静的客厅。

“欢迎回来主人，今天是Can猫，主人可以来撸猫哦。”像是算准了Tin的脚步，Can在Tin靠近沙发时从沙发后伸出戴着猫耳的小脑袋。额前细碎的黑色头发耷拉在前显得Can无比乖巧，而细嫩的脖颈处用灰色沾有毛发的带子系起来的金色的铃铛又显得无比色情。

Tin低头一看，Can圆润的臀部处接着一条长长的猫尾，Can的身上唯一称得上蔽体的只有灰色的三角裤。

身为艺人，虽然是以演戏为生，但身材管理照样不能落下，Can的皮肤很白，身上的肌肉薄薄一层覆盖在精瘦的身体上，直让人想亲手摸一摸感受一下手感。

Tin喉头上下浮动了下，而Can好似还嫌不够似的，竟从沙发上站起来直接扑到Tin的身上。如若不是Tin一直注意着Can的动作，及时抱住了Can，怕是要摔到地上去。

Can的臀部圆润丰满，先前只穿着四角裤时就让Tin想上手，而这回因为要抱住身上的Can，Tin的手落在了Can的臀部上，大人接触到肉呼呼的臀部，Tin忍不住捏了捏。

感受到被轻轻捏了一下的臀部，Can红着脸搂着Tin的脖子，右脸蹭了蹭Tin的左脸，“主人不想撸猫吗？”

Can的短发搔得Tin从头到脚都发麻，胯下更是直接起反应。不，应该说从Can戴着猫耳无辜地看着他时，他就已经起了反应。

“当然要撸。”Can已经做到了这个份上，Tin自然是不会拒绝，大手又揉了揉手感极好的臀部，感受到身上的人瞬间绷直的身子，Tin在Can看不到的地方无声笑了起来。

没有选择回到卧室，而是直接将Can放倒在沙发上，Tin刚想低头亲吻Can却被Can伸出的手指拦住。

“等下，主人就算要撸猫，那也是要猫自己主动。”刚说完，Can就伸出手臂将Tin搂揽向自己，殷红的双唇覆上对方冰凉又柔软的唇瓣。

等Can贴向自己的唇，Tin等着Can的下一步动作，却见Can睁着眼睛望着自己眼睛里写满了紧张。

看到对方这模样Tin还没笑出来，就被Can的下一步动作打断。

有些湿润的唇还留着对方刚才舔舐过的痕迹，Tin还没有从刚才Can舔了自己的震惊中反应，Can就已经离开了二人相贴的唇。

“再来一次。”Can刚从对方的嘴唇上逃离，正红着脸不知该怎么进行下一步，就被Tin抱住亲吻了起来。

Tin的吻和他的很不一样，Tin的吻非常霸道，还不给他反应的机会舌头就溜进了他的口腔在里面作乱。搅得他口水都来不及吞咽只能发出无声的“呜呜呜”声来抗议，而Tin好像听到他这样的声音就会越来越兴奋，不仅没有停止反而还搂紧了他的腰，牙齿轻咬着他的两片唇，没过一回儿Can的嘴唇就像是充了血一般。

但是不得不说，Tin的吻技，确实比他好很多。

Tin看了看气喘吁吁的人一眼，扯掉了Can的底裤，早就起立的下体立时就弹跳了出来，Tin将手向下探去摸了摸Can的下体，Can这才算是从刚才激烈地亲吻中出来。

“别。”在床上，如果你的伴侣红着脸含着泪要你停止，这个时候一定不能停。如果对方是你很爱的金丝雀，那更不能停下来。

Tin的大手揉弄着Can两枚圆囔囔的睾丸，嘴唇从Can的额头一路亲吻至肚脐。

Can的肚脐圆圆的，很干净。当初为Can剪脐带的护士一定很温柔，没有让Can的肚脐留下复杂的褶皱。

Can忍受着Tin大手的作乱，想开口让Tin换个地方摸，就感受到肚脐传来的湿润和温度。

柔软的舌苔正在肚脐周围打着圈，Tin看到Can看过来的目光，停住了不断打圈的动作，取而代之的是舌尖对肚脐的探索。

舌头模拟着性交对肚脐攻城略地，Tin的大手也在Can的玉茎作乱，时不时轻轻捏着Can的睾丸，时不时从玉茎底部撸动到头，在玉茎的顶端用有些薄茧的手指磨着。

两处不同的地方带来的不同快感，让Can除了哼哼实在是不知该做什么。除了爽之外Can实在想不出别的形容词。

“别，别再弄了。我要射了。”Can虽然已经爽到不行，但是他可没有忘了今天晚上是要服侍他亲爱的金主大人，而不是让金主为他服务。

“那就射出来吧。”Tin一说完，便离开Can的肚脐，一只手拉开自己的裤子拉链一只手还在为Can的玉茎服务。

“等下，我来。”眼看着Tin 已经将拉链脱下，Can曲起膝盖制止住了Tin接下来的动作。

Tin微一挑眉，停住了接下来的动作，他也蛮想看看Can想干什么。

只见Can抬起纤细的长腿，准确无误地将玉足放在Tin的下体处，轻轻踩了踩满意地听到了Tin的吸气声。

Can又晃了晃脖子上的铃铛，五个圆润的脚指头又抓又挠地玩弄着Tin越发坚硬的下体。悦耳的铃铛声响彻整个房间，Can眨了眨带着春水的眼睛，“一掷千金吗？我的金主大人。”

Tin没有回答，而是握住Can的脚踝，放在嘴唇处细细亲吻着。密密麻麻地吻让Can刚消下去点的欲望又重新升了上来，身体被亲吻得泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

将Can的腿放下，没有再理会Can的玉茎，Tin伸手到Can的后穴。出乎意料的，那里有一个物什比他先进入。

是Can的猫尾巴，插入的头不算很粗，也就是Tin的两指大小，也得益于这个，Tin不需要花费太多时间在扩张上。

虽然是这样，但是Tin也有些不爽，比他先进入自己金丝雀身体的，居然是一节假的猫尾巴！

将猫尾巴拔出丢至一边，Tin直接将自己的两根手指伸进闭合的花穴，Can刚被抽出猫尾的一丝空虚被填满，扭动着屁股想获得更多。

看到身下的小猫咪这副主动的模样，作为主人，Tin直接伸进三根手指抽插了几下，见Can皱着的眉头舒展开脸上带着媚意又伸进了一根手指。

等Can适应了四根手指之后Tin将自己的内裤拉下，下体贴着Can的蜜穴，搂住Can的腰，倾身在Can的耳边说着：“我来了。”说罢不等Can反应，下体便冲进Can的蜜穴中。

因Can一开始并没有反应过来，并且蜜穴扩张得很松软，倒是没有卡住。只是毕竟不是用来做这事的地方，还是有些痛意。

Can咬着嘴唇面目有些苍白，下体都软了几分。

被温暖的肠道包裹着，Tin舒服得舒了口气，看到Can有些难受的模样，Tin试着抽动了几下，又伸出一只手撸动起Can的下体。

“可以了，你动快点。”本是在意Can的快感才缓慢冲动，不想却被催促，Tin没有再忍耐，冲撞了起来。

被顶弄得有些失神的Can，觉得身体和心里，满足一片。

03

Tin一定不记得他，Can时常会这么想。毕竟Can以前基本没有出现在Tin的面前。

高中时期，Tin就是学校的风云人物，长相帅气成绩又好更不要说家境了。从入校以来就是校草，被无数少年少女追求的Tin，自然也被当时不起眼的Can暗恋着。

从拉着朋友凑热闹看到Tin的第一眼，Can就知道自己完了，他爱上了一位男生。

Can偶尔会觉得自己像个变态，会每天追逐着Tin的身影，为今天又能看到Tin暗自高兴着。

也会抱着书包骑着单车追着那速度快得根本追不上的汽车尾气，即使连Tin乘坐的汽车的尾气都闻不到，Can还是觉得高兴，他和Tin在同一条马路上走过。

夜晚的梦境中，Tin也总是会来占领一席之地，导致第二天起来的Can对着湿掉的内裤红着脸锤头。

他是做不到看着Tin的照片自慰的，Can认为这是对Tin的一种亵渎。偶尔有反应时，也只是做足了心里建设颤抖着手闭上双眼，想象正撸动着自己下体的手是Tin的。

带点薄茧，却很细嫩，又宽大的Tin的手掌。

每每想到这儿，Can就忍不住射出来，再挥一挥手企图将Tin的脸从脑海中删除。

垃圾篓里的纸巾，见证了Can对Tin的欲望。

Can是摸过Tin的手的。那是在老师办公室被抓壮丁时，Can抱了很高又重的一摞书，视线有些遮挡一时没有看到门口的Tin，在撞到Tin的前一秒，Tin握住了他的手，并分担了一些他的课本。

很没有出息的，Can当时连句谢谢都没有说出口，低着头红着脸等Tin拿走了最上面的几本课本Can就跑了出去。

被Tin摸过的手背好似有火在烧，Can不记得自己有没有把课本成功地搬到教室，他只记住了Tin手掌的触感。

大学时期的Can和Tin不在一个学院，但却是一个校区。

Tin照旧是学校的风云人物，追求者依旧多到让人嫉妒的地步。

Can还是很胆小，只敢去Tin所在的学院门口坐着渴望看到放学离开的Tin一眼，会去Tin学院的食堂品尝一下Tin吃的食物，也会在停车场旁看着Tin的车出神。

快毕业时Tin已经很少再出现在校园里，据说是进入了家里的企业，正在上班。

没有了Tin的校园变得无聊透顶，往日所喜欢吃的食物都变得索然无味了起来。

Can趴在桌子上看着手中高中时期Tin的海报出神，他的暗恋已经延续了近六年，而和Tin的交集除了高中那次碰触，就再也没有过，手中的海报还是高中要毕业时学校的女生做的，刚张贴了一个白天就被Can在黑夜里悄悄地撕掉藏好。女孩子气的要死，在广播室还专门谴责了无良的盗图贼，而盗图贼本人，坐在课桌前想着被藏在家里抽屉的海报笑着。

关于未来的迷茫，和对暗恋的痛苦还没有延续太久，就被找上门来的剧组打乱。

架不住剧组导演地游说，Can最终还是决定试一下拍戏，而这试一下，就演变成了现在，变成了Can的事业。

正式签约成为艺人时，Can不知道自己的决定是不是正确的，但是在出了公司门看到行色冲冲的Tin，Can觉得这个决定没有错。

而事实也证明，他的决定很正确。即使他是以一名金丝雀的身份陪在Tin的身边，即使他已经不再是之前只是想一想Tin的脸就觉得害羞得不行的Can。

“在想什么？”刚在对方体内发泄出来，下体还在Can温热的蜜穴中没有拔出，Tin就敏锐地发现Can并没有全身心投入这场性爱中。

看着有些不满的Tin，Can歪了歪头，“在想你啊。”

他没有说假话，从Tin进入他身体的那瞬间，他所想的所感受的一切，都是Tin。

但显然Tin不是很信，将性器抽出随意撸动了两下，又趁着花穴还没有闭合猛得插入。

“既然在想我，那就再来一次吧。”

04

Tin会注意到Can还是因为对方的目光太过炙热。与别人不同，Can总是小心翼翼地，待在远处看着他，不会做多余让人厌烦的事情，也不会主动打扰他。

Tin有次坐在后座看着窗外，突然就发现汽车的后面有一条小尾巴。而这次过后每次放学Tin都会留意，一条小尾巴骑着自行车跟在他所乘坐的汽车后面，虽然这条尾巴总是很快就被甩得看不见。

知道这条小尾巴的名字，还是因为有次整理学生档案时看到的。

二寸蓝底照片当中Can咧着嘴笑着，露出八颗洁白的牙齿，死板的证件照硬是被拍出了鲜活的感觉。抚过名字那一栏，小尾巴原来有个可爱的名字，Cantaloupe，是和他本人一样，让人看了就想尝一尝味道的名字。

与Can的唯一一次身体接触是那次去办公室看到被抓壮丁的Can。本不是心地善良的Tin看到被书遮得严严实实走路还在发颤的小哈密瓜，就这样大发慈心帮助了对方。Tin觉得他真的傻，别人搬书最多搬个二十本，他倒好，直接搬了三四十本。

Can的手小小的，一只手能够整个包住还有些缝隙。即使只是握住了手背也能感受得到柔软，对方太瘦了，骨头有些硌人。

Can像只受惊的小鹿，感受到他的温度全身都僵硬了起来，在帮他拿了几本书之后Can直接抱着剩下的一摞书落荒而逃，连让他问好的机会都没有。

很有趣，又很羞涩。这是Tin对Can的第三印象。

没有想到升上大学还能再遇上Can，本来以为Can是来国际学院找人的，但经常在放学时看到Can背着黑色双肩包乖巧地坐在院门口的大树下，Tin明白了过来，Can是来看自己的。

Tin不觉得自己的想法很自恋，毕竟Can见到他时自认为很隐蔽实则显眼又炽热。

在停车场时也会看到Can一看到他的身影便会躲在别的车子后面，探出一颗头悄悄地看着他。

往往这个时候Tin就会放慢脚步低下头抬起手，装作是在摸鼻子，实际是在遮住嘴角的笑意，等将车子开出停车位，从后视镜中就会看到一直躲起来的人，会出现在车道旁边，Can一直望着他，直到他拐弯不能再从后视镜窥探。

Tin从来不会去食堂，即使国际学院的食堂食材新鲜，做的饭菜又可口，Tin也不曾踏入过一步。他始终认为，食堂的东西不干净。

而打破这个规律的，是无意中路过食堂时，刚好看到Can出来的背影。

于是Tin第一次进了食堂，第一次点了食堂的饭菜，只因为坐在离自己三张桌子远的Can。

Tin不知道Can专门来到国际学院的食堂，是想尝尝他平时会吃的饭菜味道，还以为是这边学院食堂的味道好，Can才会过来吃饭。于是，点Can点过的菜，变成了Tin的乐趣之一。

终于发现自己喜欢Can的时候，是临近大学毕业。此时的Tin已经是公司里的实习生，每天都有一堆做不完的工作要做，索性学业已经完成 的差不多，倒也不用每天都去学校报道。

而不用去学校报道的许多天里，Tin总觉得浑身不自在，好像少了些什么？是什么呢？

答案在一个夜晚浮现。刚忙碌完工作的Tin看了看闹钟，21：30分，刚好可以看部电影就能入睡。随便点开的电影有些无聊，荧幕上播放的情情爱爱让Tin有些犯困，刚想点退出去睡觉时，字幕的一段话让Tin停止了动作，“在见不到你的625天12小时38分09秒钟，我无时无刻不在想你。”

平时看了只会觉得肉麻的话，却让Tin混沌的脑子里有了一些清明。低着头羞怯的Can，在Tin没有防备时，钻进了脑海。

在任何事情上都做得让人挑不出毛病，不管什么方面都可以面面俱到，辩论赛上能反应快速组织好语言辩解的Tin，终于在将近六年的时间里得到了答案，原来一直以来对Can的注意，都是因为喜欢。

知道Can签约成为艺人时，Tin的心情其实很复杂。害怕Can会被浑浊的圈子污染，担忧弱小的Can会被欺负，忧虑Can或许会被纠缠。

而Can再次让他眼前一亮的是，Can懂得反抗，懂得拒绝，懂得保护自己，更加懂得戴上一层面具来伪装。

于是在又一次见到Can的时候，Tin觉得自己，是时候追求他的小尾巴了。

即使拙劣如他，不懂得追求人的正确方式又如何？他的小尾巴他的哈密瓜，只是又多了一层金丝雀的身份罢了。

05

一场酣畅淋漓地性事结束，Tin将Can全身清洗干净抱回床上。Tin看着眯蒙着眼睛没有什么气力的Can，虔诚地吻上那光洁的额头，“谢谢款待，Cantaloupe”

Can只是闭着眼睛笑着，“谢谢惠顾我的金主大人，欢迎下次再来。”

他的金主大人，只会惠顾自己这只金丝雀。

他的金丝雀，亦只会款待自己这位金主大人。


End file.
